Find A Way
by SFKoala
Summary: Sugar, Harmony, and Rory go on a fantastic adventure to help find answers about their parents, and fix mistakes. It's not only curiosity but a longing for self discovery that drives these 3 to embark on a journey that comes with some insane consequences.


_They look so in love…_ Sugar couldn't help but think as she flipped through an old photo album. Her mama wanted her to help clean out the attic but she had gotten caught up in all the cool stuff she found. An old Cheerios uniform, McKinley yearbooks, and now she was thumbing through her mothers' wedding album. There was a picture of her mothers at the alter, her mama in a fiery red dress and her mom in a cute blue dress. She averted her eyes from the picture of their kiss. Or rather their quick make out session. _God I hope children weren't present. _She thought to herself with an amused expression as she turned the page to see them sharing their first dance. The way they looked at each other with such loving eyes made Sugar smile, but that smile quickly turned to pain.

At first it warmed Sugar's heart to see them both so happy, however eventually she had to pull back to reality and remember that they would never be like that again. In a fit of anger she slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. It still hurts a lot to think about the day her mom left. It was 8 years ago, but it's still fresh in her mind. It was late, almost 11:00. Her mama had put her to bed two hours ago but she had hidden an old _Magic Treehouse _book and a flashlight under her pillow for all those nights when she just really didn't want to go to bed. She loved to read about Jack and Annie's adventures through time, she had always loved the idea of time travel. Jack and Annie were in the middle of saving a girl and her brother from the _Titanic_ when the yelling started.

She couldn't make out any words, but she could tell this would be bad. They had fought enough times before for Sugar to tell what was serious and what was trivial. For the trivial things (who's turn to clean the dishes, when someone lost something that belonged to the other, etcetera) They usually quieted down after an argument and went into their bedroom. Sugar, in her naïve 7 year old mind, thought it was funny how they always got so sleepy after they made up. But a lot of times, when things got bad, she would wake up to her mama sitting alone in the kitchen with a sad look that always broke Sugars heart. Of course her mom would always show up the next day with an apology and sometimes flowers. She guessed that the bigger the argument, the more tired they got because after a big apology they kept themselves in their room for the rest of the day. Sugar could definitely tell this was a bad argument.

Curious as to what they were fighting about this time, she dog eared the page of her book and traveled to stairs where she could hear what they were saying. Sitting on the top step and peering down into the kitchen, she saw her moms' arguing. "Santana you can't ask me to quit, Al and I are on the verge of a breakthrough! If I stop now then that's over 15 years of research for nothing."

"Brittany please, sitting in a lab from 8:00 in the morning until god knows when you get home nowadays isn't worth it. Hell, it isn't even a lab! It's the dudes garage and it doesn't pay. I work my ass off while you go play scientist with that Motta guy and then I only get to see you at breakfast. Sometimes not even then"

She see's how hurt her mom looks and wishes that they could just make up and go take a nap. But Santana continues. "Brit you have to choose. You can stay hear with me, your _wife_ who loves you, or go off and play pretend with Motta and his crackpot theories."

After a few moments of silence Sugar barely hears her mom utter "…I can't quit on Al like that."

Sugar looks at her mama and see's how hurt and sad and shocked she is, and it makes her start to cry. Somewhere she knows that this is really really bad.

"I think you should go." Santana's voices cracks and it's obvious she's trying to not break down. Brittany looks at Santana with such sad eyes before Santana repeats "Go!" and points to the door, tears streaming down her face. She see's her mom take her coat and walk out the door. Sugar sits there in shock, crying and feeling broken and betrayed. Sugar see's her mama walk to lock the front door before slumping up against it and crying. Sugar is shocked. _Mama never cries. She makes the pizza guy cry when he takes an hour to get here, she makes the other kids cry when they make fun of your aspergers, but mama never cries._ She looks up for a second to see Sugar sitting on the stairs. Santana see's that Sugars crying just as much as she is and immediately realizes that she probably heard everything. Quickly composing herself, she walks up the stairs and picks up Sugar, bringing her back to bed.

Lovingly stroking her hair Santana plants a kiss on Sugars forehead and tucks her into bed. "Sugar, honey, don't you cry anymore ok sweetie? No tears. Everything will be fine, I promise." She says as she wipes the tears away from Sugars face. "We'll be fine." She tells her, "We'll be fine."

Sugar hears footsteps coming up the stairs and tries to make it seem like she wasn't just about to cry. "Sugar? Mija where are you?"

"Over here!" She says waving a hand from behind a pile of boxes. "I was just looking at yours and moms old stuff from high school and-" Peeking out from behind the boxes she see's her mom has picked up the photo album she had thrown across the room earlier. "Oh, um, sorry about that" She bumbles, trying to think of a good excuse for why there was a damaged photo album on the floor. "I um, saw a bug and just threw whatever I had in my hands." The look on her mamas face as she looks through the photo album tells Sugar that she needs to change the topic fast. "Hey what's this from?" She asks holding up a framed picture of a bunch of high school kids, her moms' included, in a classroom. Santana looks up and puts the photo album in a box. She walks over and smiles at the picture.

"Ah this is the New Directions." _You should've known that, your mom always talks about her old Glee club. _"This was taken at the beginning of Senior year, see there's your auntie Quinn, auntie Rachel, Fin, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes…" Her grin goes down as her eyes land on her and Brittany. "…and me and your mom in our Cheerios uniforms." She finishes quickly gives the photo back to Sugar. Sugar wants to ask her mama about more of her high school stuff but she starts talking.

"Listen Sugar, speaking of the New Directions, your auntie Quinn just called me and said that her, Rachel, and Harmony are in town early for the high school reunion in a couple weeks and they wanted us to stop by later today." Sugar gets really excited, Harmony was her best friend before her family moved to New York when her mom got a big part in the Broadway revival of _Funny Girl_. Harmony was the only one in Sugars class that didn't taunt her for her aspergers, and they both had two moms so they had something in common. "We can leave as soon as your ready to go."

"Ok mama, just let me finish going through this box." Santana smiles down at Sugar before heading beck down the stairs. Once she's gone Sugar looks at the old picture. She sees her moms' with their pinkies linked, both looking so happy. She folds up the picture and puts it in her pocket as she tries to force the tears back down.


End file.
